


How Much For A Night? (Or Forever)

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Business Man Ian, Escort Service, Fluff, M/M, Rich Ian, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: There are many stripper Ian and escort Ian fics but not many Mickey ones.... gotta please write me a escort/ stripper Mickey x Ian prompt. Maybe Ian could be a business man or a psychologist who works with veterans.





	

Mickey throws a final shirt in his bag and he is officially packed for the weekend. He’s only done one of these weekend trips once or twice before, but it’s good money and his rent is due next week. 

Mickey has no clue how his life has taken this turn. He’s been working as an escort for almost nine months. Karen’s the one who connected him to Jace, his boss or “pimp” if he’s being honest, but Jace hates being called that. 

Mickey met Karen 3 years ago. Mandy had met her at a bar, but it was Karen and Mickey who really clicked. They’ve been inseparable ever since. 

Karen has been working as an escort for 2 years, so when Jace decided to start hiring gay, male escorts, Karen convinced Mickey to do it. He can’t deny that it’s easy money. The men that hire him are nice and rich and buy him things because they want Mickey to like them. There are worse jobs, he thinks. 

So here he is, nine months later, about to leave for a job for the whole weekend.

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” Karen asks. 

“Some new client. His name is Ian, I think.” 

“He hasn’t even met you and he already wants you for the whole weekend. Your reputation must be killer on the streets, ya lil twink.”

“Fuck off. He’s only in town for the weekend and wanted some company. Jace just chose me cause I was the only one not already working this weekend.” 

“Either way.” Karen shrugs. “Fingers crossed he’s under 60.” 

Mickey flips her off and grabs his bag. “Okay, I’ll be back Sunday. Don’t forget to feed Hank.” He says as he pets his dog. Hank’s a basset hound that Mickey found outside his apartment a year ago. Mandy thought it was hilarious because “his face looks like he's always grumpy, just like you”. 

“I won’t forget.” Karen assures him. “Have fun! Be safe.” 

*

After thirty minutes on the L and a fifteen minute walk, Mickey is finally at his destination. Jace texted him the address and the room, so Mickey just walked inside. 

By now, Mickey was used to fancy hotels and room service. It was one of the benefits of being an ‘escort’ instead of a prostitute. Apparently if you do the same thing, but call it something different, idiots with too much money will pay you a lot more. 

Mickey makes his way to the room. He’s starting to sweat a little. He doesn’t even know this guy. He’s been working with only regulars for about 3 months now and he forgot the nerves that come with meeting a new customer for the first time. 

He gets to the door and knocks lightly a few times. “Just a minute!” Someone calls. Mickey wipes off his forehead and tries to calm himself down. The door opens and Mickey sees his new client for the first time. 

Holy shit. Holy shit. “Holy shit.” Fuck. That last one was out loud. The man laughs and waves his hand forward to usher Mickey inside. 

“I’m Ian.” The man says. “And you are?”

“Uh, Mickey.” 

“Well, its nice to meet you, Mickey.” Ian says, grinning at an obviously nervous Mickey. “Come, sit down.” He says, gesturing at a small table in the corner of the room. 

Mickey shrugs off his coat and tries one last time to calm down. But holy shit! This guy is hot and not just hot for a client, like hot hot. He’s can’t be older than 27, maybe 28. Why is he paying for Mickey? He could go to any club downtown and get a guy to spend the night with in 30 minutes or less, like a fucking delivery pizza.

“So, Mickey. Tell me about yourself. How do you spend you time?” Ian asks. 

“Well, I, uh, this mostly. Working, ya know. It’s expensive to live in the city.”

Ian nods. “And what else?” He asks.

“Uh, hang out with my roommate, Karen. Play with my dog.” Mickey cringes internally. Could he sound more lame? 

“Oh you have a dog? What’s it’s name?” Ian asks, somehow sounding genuinely curious and it throws Mickey off.

“Hank.” Mickey says sheepishly. Ian laughs, loudly and fully, and it makes Mickey feel a little better.

“Yeah, I thought it was funny to give him an old man name instead of a dog name like Buster or Spot.” Mickey says, suddenly feeling a little more comfortable talking to this hot stranger. Ian laughs again and Mickey is starting to love the sound. “So what do you do?”

Ian pauses for a moment and Mickey gets worried. Shit. Clients hate talking about themselves. Usually they have wives and children so asking them about their personal lives makes them skittish. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I-I can just keep talking about me, if you want?” Mickey says, trying to remedy the situation. 

“Oh no. It’s fine.” Ian says. “I just didn’t know where to start.” Mickey lets out a sigh of relief. He’s intrigued by Ian and doesn’t want to mess this up.

“I work at my brother’s company, Manifest. He started it when he was 19. We build individualized computer databases for big companies so that all their information is accessible through a single server. He’s the whole brains of the operation.”

“So, what do you do there?” 

“I meet with clients, new and old. My brother is smart, but he’s kind of an asshole so we found out pretty quickly that he’s not the best at convincing people to give him money.” Ian explains.

“Do you like it?” Mickey asks. Ian pauses again and Mickey’s afraid he’s gone too far.

“I mean, yeah, I guess. It gets repetitive. I feel like I’m living the same day over and over again sometimes.”

“Well, I totally understand that.” Mickey says.

“Really?” Ian questions. “You’d think being an escort would be non-stop excitement.”

Mickey laughs even though Ian looks like he's being sincere. “It is at first. But after you meet about 20 old, rich guys, you start to realize that they’re all the same.” 

“Huh.” Ian says. “I’ll have to remember that when I’m looking for a career change.” 

Mickey smiles. It’s so easy to talk to this guy. He’s never met anyone like him. They talk for hours, ordering room service at one point for dinner. All of sudden, Mickey realizes what he’s here for. 

“So, not that I haven’t enjoyed talking to you, but you know that escort doesn’t mean that I just hang out with you, right?”

Ian starts to blush. He tries to hide it, but Mickey doesn’t miss it.

“Oh shit.” Mickey says, smirking. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” he asks.

“I, well, I” Ian stammers. “No! I’ve never done this, okay? My brother suggested it when I said I hate coming into the city because I don’t know anyone. He’s the one who paid and made the appointment. I almost didn’t come, but I thought, why not? Might as well at least wait and see if he’s cute.”

Mickey giggles. “And?” He asks, standing up and doing a 360 spin. 

Ian rolls his eyes. “And you’re very cute. Now sit down.” Mickey sits, smirking at Ian, finally feeling like he has some sort of upper hand against him. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Mickey assures him. “It’s happened before. Usually when an old guy can’t get it up, but it’s happened before.” Mickey jokes.

Ian flips him off. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I mean, of course, I do. Look at you. You’re, you know?” Ian says. “But it’s weird, isn’t it? I mean, my brother paid you.” 

“If it makes you feel better, I think you’re hot too. I mean, you’re probably the hottest client I’ve ever had.”

“Oh, God.” Ian says, hiding his face in his hands. “Don’t call me a client. That makes me feel like such a skeesz.”

“I’m sorry. My bad.” Mickey apologizes. “I'm here for the whole weekend so why don’t we just talk some more tonight and if you wanna do something else tomorrow, it’ll feel more natural.”

Ian nods. “Okay, I can do that.”

“Great. So" Mickey says, leaning in to indicate that he's getting serious. "Star Wars or Star Trek?”

*

They spend the rest of the night only talking. Mickey doesn’t think he’s ever talked this much in his life, but with Ian, it’s just so easy. He found out that Ian also grew up on the Southside, that he prefers cats to dogs, and he has even more siblings than Mickey. 

They finally decided to go to sleep around one am. Mickey offered to sleep on the couch, but Ian refused. It was a huge ass bed anyway.

So now Mickey’s here. In a hotel room on a Saturday morning, being held tightly to Ian’s chest. Mickey loves being cuddled. He thinks it’s one of the only reasons he’s stayed in relationships before. He hates sleeping alone. He even sleeps in Karen’s room sometimes, so he can feel someone there, can feel secure. 

Mickey blames his dad. He created such a toxic environment that even sleep wasn’t safe from his tyranny. He and Mandy used to sleep together so they’d have each other if their dad woke them up in a rampage. 

Mickey doesn’t think he’s ever felt as safe as he does in Ian’s arms, though. It’s probably stupid since he only met him last night and he could totally be a psycho killer, but Mickey likes to think he knows Ian. 

The arm around him tightens meaning that Ian is starting to wake up. Mickey turns his body to face Ian and is met by closed eyes and small grin. “Good morning.” Ian mumbles, eyes still closed. 

“Hey.” Mickey whispers. Ian’s eyes slowly open, revealing beautiful green orbs that Mickey can’t help but gaze into. Mickey’s body makes a decision before his mind can intervene and he leans in to kiss Ian, slow and sweet. 

Mickey jerks back when he realizes what he just did. Mickey bites his lip and stares at Ian, waiting for a reaction. Ian simply smiles and cups his cheek, pulling him back in. 

They kiss for a minute before it starts to change. Now, it's faster and deeper. Ian slides his other hand around Mickey’s waist, pulling him closer. Mickey shifts his body to straddle Ian as their kiss intensifies further. 

Mickey skates his hand down Ian’s torso and into his boxers. He palms his cock before he grabs the member and begins to stroke it languidly. Ian moans into his mouth. Mickey grins as Ian moves to kiss and nip at his jaw and neck. 

Ian’s hands go to pull Mickey’s boxers down and grip his butt. Mickey moans as one of Ian’s fingers start to trace his hole. Mickey reaches blindly for the pants he took off last night, grabbing the lube and condom from the left pocket. He sets them in Ian’s hand.

Ian rips the lube open and coats his fingers. Mickey whines as the first finger pushes past his rim. Ian continues to kiss up and down Mickey’s neck and chest as he slides in two fingers, scissoring them to stretch Mickey open. 

Ian pulls his fingers out, about to add a third when Mickey rips the condom from his other hand and opens it. He slides it down Ian’s length slowly, teasing him. Mickey lifts his head to look Ian in the eyes. “I’m ready.” He whispers, like it’s a secret between them. 

Ian nods, positioning his cock at Mickey’s hole. Mickey pushes back gently, trying to urge Ian forward. Ian lifts his head and kisses Mickey as he bottoms out. 

He pulls out slowly before he slams back in. Mickey moans, head turning to bite at Ian’s shoulder. Ian grips onto Mickey’s hips, raising him up and down his cock. Mickey continues biting at Ian’s shoulder and chest. 

Ian moves his hands, wrapping around Mickey’s back before flipping them over. He starts railing into Mickey, harder and faster. Mickey grabs onto his shoulder, loving every second of this. 

Ian tightens his hold on Mickey’s hips, surely leaving marks, as he feels himself getting close. 

“Fuck. Mickey, I’m close.” He grunts, still driving into him at a fast pace.

“Me too, Ian. Shit.” Mickey cums, his load streaked across his chest. He clenches his hole around Ian’s cock, pushing him over the edge too. 

Ian’s hands finally give out and he lands on Mickey’s chest with a light smack. Mickey grins, shifting Ian’s body higher so he can kiss his forehead.

Ian cuddles closer as they both try to catch their breath. “Fuck, Mickey. Why didn’t we do that last night?” Mickey laughs, shifting his legs to subtly let Ian know he needs to pull out. 

Ian does, tying off the condom and throwing it in the direction of the waste basket. He shuffles back over to Mickey, who had already fallen asleep, soft snores leaving his nose rhythmically. 

*

They spend the rest of the day alternating between fucking and eating. As night rolls around, Mickey realizes that he’s supposed to leave tomorrow. That Ian will go back home and he will go to Jace to receive his envelope of cash. At some point over the past few hours, Mickey had forgotten that this wasn’t a guy he met at a coffee shop or a bar. Ian was just another client. 

Ian soon realizes that Mickey’s smile has started to fade. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks.

“What?” Mickey says, startled out of his trance. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Ian says, unconvinced. “So, I was wondering if I could see you again sometime.” He asks.

“What? Oh yeah. Just call Jace and he’ll set you up when I’m free.” Mickey says. 

“Oh, I meant. Oh, right. Okay.” Ian says. He knew this was Mickey’s job and everything, but he thought they had hit it off. He forgot that Mickey does this all the time. He’s clearly really good at making clients feel special. 

“What did you mean?” Mickey asks.

“Huh?” 

“You said, ‘I meant’, but then you stopped. What did you mean?”

“I just, I thought we hit if off or whatever, but that’s my bad. This is your job. I’m just a client.” Ian says, suddenly feeling ashamedly that he got so attached to someone who doesn’t even feel anything for him. 

“Oh thank God.” Mickey says, confusing Ian. He turns and grabs Ian’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Ian jerks back.

“What? I’m confused.” He says.

“You’re not just a client, Ian. Of course not. I was afraid that this didn’t mean anything to you. That’s why I said call Jace, but I would love to see you again, without getting paid.” Mickey jokes. Ian laughs, pressing his smile to Mickey’s. 

Ian will have to remember to thank Lip and Jace at the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I realized how weird writing smut would be, but maybe it's okay? Also, fuck off about the title, I know it's lame. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments.
> 
> Still accepting prompts at ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com.


End file.
